


The Librarians: Cassandra's Notebook

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra’s lost her notebook and she thinks Ezekiel took it. One-shot. Casekiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Cassandra's Notebook

**Cassandra’s Notebook**  
By Alasse Fefalas

“Hey, have you seen my notebook?”

Ezekiel stopped typing and looked up from the computer. Cassandra was standing about a feet away, hands crossed in front of her and her eyebrows knotted in an accusatory frown.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, “You mean that blue notebook you’re always writing in?”

Cassandra nodded. “Yeah, that one.”

“Nope, didn’t see it,” he said, shaking his head.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you sure you didn’t take it?”

“What?! No. No!” exclaimed Ezekiel. He stood up and mirrored her stance. “I might be the thief in the room but I’ll never take anything of yours.”

“Fine, I’m sorry,” she sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. Her frown deepened with worry as she looked down and stared at her shoes. “I just… I can’t find it anywhere.”

Ezekiel walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Hey, come on. Chin up,” he coaxed. “I’ll help you look for it, alright?”

Cassandra looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks.”

Returning the smile, he divided the Annex uo between the two of them and they got to work, looking under items that could potentially be hiding her notebook. It was after a while of companiable silence that Cassandra spoke.

“Hey, um, Ezekiel?” she called, as she poked her head out from behind a cupboard. “Did you really mean it?”

Ezekiel looked up from the piles of books that he was going through on the main table. “Mean what?”

“You know… when you said that you’d never take anything of mine.”

“Oh. That. Yeah, sure,” he answered distractedly as he continued to search. His face lit up when he pulled a small, thin blue book out from the bottom of a pile. “I found it!”

Cassandra shrieked in delight and ran over to him. She threw herself at him and hugged him tight. “Thank you!”

Ezekiel laughed and returned the hug before pulling away. He took her hand and placed the book on her open palm. “Keep it secret. Keep it safe,” he joked.

Cassandra closed her hand and hugged the book to her chest. “Thanks for helping me look for it. And for not stealing it.”

“No problem,” he said, smiling. “Besides, I like you. I could steal FOR you, but not FROM you.”

“So does that mean you don’t like Stone?” She asked, her voice laced with mirth.

“Oh no,” he said as he shook his head. Ezekiel’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “I just like messing around with him.”

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I need more practice writing Cassie and Ezekiel… hmmm. Thanks to barondoctor on tumblr for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for ficlets/drabbles to practice my writing so if you have any, drop me some [here](http://sanzochan.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
